Amor no correspondido
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Mi primer fic (reescrito). Piensen q sólo tenía 11 años....(ahora 13)


" Cuando estoy por caer, Yo se que tu amor me volverá a socorrer. Y ese es mi temor, Mientras sepa que tu sientes Dentro lo mismo que yo. Por el dolor y miedo tú me supiste amar, Y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar.  
  
Eres mi protección, mi sostén, Frente a todo mi mejor opción. Por siempre tú. Y por él, mi valor, a través de lo peor, Mi luz mi cielo azul. Mi gran amor aún, Por siempre tú"  
  
Esa canción es una de las más romántica que escuché. Se trata sobre una persona (chica/o) que le está agradeciendo a otra todo el soporte y la ayuda que le da. Otra interpretación de esa canción podría ser que otra persona (chica/o) le está diciendo a otra persona (con palabras más largas, obvio) "te quiero" o "te amo". ¡Muy romántico! Pero la cosa se complica si la persona que ayuda le está tratando de demostrar a la otra que la quiere y/o que la ama. Digo que se complica porque tal vez la otra persona cree que es sólo un gesto de amistad y que la quiere, como amigo. Entonces, ¿cómo diablos hacemos para que se de cuenta que lo suyo va más adelante que la amistad? Para saber cómo, lee esta fanfiction.  
  
"Cómo hago??"  
  
Ginny trató todo lo que se podía hacer para llamar la atención de Harry. Lo ayudó con la tarea, lo acompañó a las clases de quiddicht, se sentó al lado de el en el Gran Salón, todo. Pero él sigue embobado con Hermione. Todo lo que Ginny escuchaba de parte de Harry era "Hermione tal cosa" "Hermione tal otra" y todo así. Pero a la vez, Hermione sólo tenía ojos para Ron. Otra vez. Todo lo que Harry escuchaba de Hermione era "Ron tal cosa" "Ron tal otra" y así. ¡La cosa era como una rueda que giraba: a una le gusta uno, a ese uno le gusta otra y a esa otra le gusta otro! Pero a ese otro no le puede gusta la una, porque, bueno, son hermanos. Todo era imposible, pero Ginny, Harry y Hermione no perdían sus esperanzas. Cada uno se esforzaba, aunque el amor de cada uno no lo supiera. "¿Cómo hago para que se dé cuenta que me gusta?" pensaban. Pero poco a poco fueron explotando.  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Ginny fue a hablar con Harry. "Mira, Harry, a mí me dijeron que hay que decir lo que pensamos y sentimos sin avergonzarse. Porque eso es muy importante para cada uno, entonces., bueno yo te quería decir eso., y.no creo que haya que tener miedo de decir.te amo.y." "Ginny!" la interrumpió Harry "Tienes toda la razón! Los sentimientos no hay que esconderlos. Hoy mismo en la cena le diré que la amo. Gracias Ginny, eres muy buena amiga" dijo Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió muy contento. "¡Me lo dirá esta noche! ¡Qué emoción!" Harry se fue muy contento a su habitación esa noche. Tenía que practicar para cuando se le declarara a Hermione. En la cena, estaba demasiado nervioso para notar que Ginny tenía puesta su túnica más elegante y estaba muy bella esa noche, pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para Hermione. Aprovechó que Ron se había ido al baño para decírselo. "Hermione, mira, yo te quería decir que.eh.bueno, como no hay que esconder los sentimientos (cosa que me dijo Ginny) te quería decir que.te.te a.amo." "¡¡Estúpido!!" gritó Ginny "¿Qué?" "¡Sí, estúpido! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para no darte cuenta!" "¿Darme cuenta de qué, Ginny?" dijo Harry, bastante confundido. "¡Yo te dije eso porque yo soy la que te ama! ¡No ella! ¡Ella ama a Ron! ¡Yo estaba tan emocionada por esta noche y vos lo arruinaste todo! ¿Por qué creías que era tan amable contigo? ¿Por qué creías que te di todo ese discurso sobre los sentimientos? ¿Y por qué diablos crees que me vestí así?" "¿Para ser buena amiga y estar bonita?" dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta que estaba embarrando las cosas mucho más. "¡Ja! ¡¿Buena amiga?! ¡¿Bonita?! ¡No, porque te amo desde siempre y quería que me prestaras atención! Pero ya veo que te gustan las de tu misma edad, como Hermione. Pero dame el gusto de refregarte por la cara que su corazón sólo pertenece a Ron. ¡Sí, ves lo que se siente cuando amas con toda tu alma a alguien no correspondido!" "¡Ginny, cálmate! Hermione, ¿es verdad lo que dijo mi hermana?" dijo Ron que acababa de volver del baño. "Eh, bueno." tartamudeó Hermione. "¡Díselo, maldita, díselo!" gritó Ginny, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Ron. "¡No lo puedo creer, Hermione!" dijo Harry. "Lo siento Harry, lo que dijo Ginny.es verdad. Sí Ron, te amo, te amé y siempre te amaré. Siempre discutía contigo porque no te perdonaba que me hayas enamorado justo vos. Pero ahora que todo salió a la luz, me parece que hay que desmentirlo todo. Ginny, ¿de verdad amas a Harry?" "Sí" contestó "¿Harry, tu amas a Ginny?" "Ginny, ¡Dios, cómo decírtelo!." "¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero escuchar una vez más que todo el mundo me ama, pero sólo como amigos!" dijo Ginny, que se soltó de su hermano y salió corriendo a su habitación, llorando como nunca. "Ginny, ¡no!" dijo Harry siguiéndola. "Bueno, veo que sólo quedamos tú y yo." empezó a decir Hermione, cuando Ron la besó. Cuando se separaron, Ron le dijo "Te amo, Hermione, pero nunca me animé a decirte nada por miedo a que me rechazaras" "Guau" dijo Hermione "Pero lástima que ellos no tuvieron el mismo final feliz como nosotros" dijo, señalando la puerta por donde se fueron Ginny y Harry. Decidieron seguirlos, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, decidieron quedarse ahí para escuchar sin que ellos sepan. De adentro se escuchaban gritos de Ginny y de Harry. "¡Cómo pudiste confesar tu amor justo en ese momento! ¡Por tu culpa, Hermione se siente culpable y no querrá ser mi novia!" "¡Ja! ¿Mi culpa? Si tú eres tan tonto como para no poder comprender las indirectas que ella le mandaba a Ron, y las mías para ti, no es mi culpa." "¡Pero si tú." "Harry, ¡no me puedes culpar de que tu amor guste de otro chico! Ya me confesé, ya me siento demasiado humillada, ¿me harías el favor de irte?" "Yo solo." "¡Vete!" "Está bien" dijo Harry. Como Ginny había quedado destrozada, Ron intentó consolarla, pero sólo consiguió que lo echara y que cerrara la puerta.  
  
"Perdón"  
  
Después de todo lo que había pasado, Harry se sintió muy mal por haber inculpado a Ginny de algo del cual ella no tenía la culpa; al final, uno no decide a quién amar o a quién no. Además, Ron lo había empezado a mirar mal por haberle roto el corazón a su hermana menor. No lo quería admitir pero la verdad es que estaba empezando a ser un foco frío y distante. Pero sólo con Harry, porque con Hermione estaban re-bien, se reían, en fin, parecía una hermosa pareja. Eso un poco le daba bronca a Ginny, porque ella era la que había dado el primer paso, pero todo le salió mal. Decidió disculparse con Harry, porque todavía lo seguía amando, aunque él se había portado terriblemente con ella. Harry también decidió disculparse con ella, y lo hizo en el almuerzo. "Hola, Ginny" dijo Harry "Hola, Harry", respondió Ginny. "¡Lo siento!" dijeron al unísono los dos. "Muy bien, así me gusta más" dijo Ron con alegría, y agregó "Yo quería disculparme contigo, Harry, porque te traté muy mal, pero entendeme, no podía soportar ver a mi hermana así". "No importa, vos sos y serás siempre mi mejor amigo" dijo Harry.  
  
Bueno, ahí terminó el fic. Sí, ya sé, tendría que haber terminado que Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos, pero simplemente no se dio. Espero que les haya gustado. R/R, por favor!! 


End file.
